Knowledge is Power
by BlushLover930
Summary: A mysterious summoning scroll is found and they believe that whatever it summons can help them to win in the upcoming war. They would never have expected it to be... a girl! Not only that, but she doesn't seem to speak their language, but for some reason is knows a few words in it. What knowledge does this girl hold? And why won't she leave Kiba alone? OC x Kiba


**I have been reading a lot of stories with OC traveling to the anime world lately so I got the urge to write one myself. I'm still fairly new to the whole fanfiction thing so this may not be the best, but I like to think I am improving. Also I apologize now if any names or Japanese stuff gets spelled wrong. Any words not in my spellcheck have no guarantee to be right. Anyway, please give me some feedback on this so that I can improve my writing even more. Hope you like the story :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Summoning Scroll**

General POV

The sun was just starting to creep its way into the sky. In the open fields of the training grounds, five ninja all stood around in a circle. The very busty woman looked at the other men and the girl as she spoke.

"All right then. I'll go over this plan one more time to make sure everyone gets it." She sent an accusing glare toward one particular blond who was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. They all just nodded.

"While Naruto and Jiraiya were away, I discovered a mysterious scroll." She holds up a particularly large blue scroll, "We have determined that this is a summoning scroll, though for what we do not know. We do, however, believe that whatever is summoned by this scroll is the key needed to win this upcoming war. Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru." She looked at each ninja as she said their name, "The five of us are going to attempt to summon whatever this scroll is connected to. Are you all prepared for what may happen?" They all nodded. "Good. Then let's begin."

Tsunade placed the scroll in the center of their little circle open to reveal the summoning circle within it. All at once, the ninja bit their thumbs to draw blood, and completed the necessary hand symbols. Together they all placed their blood covered hands down onto the scroll. Said scroll then began to glow a bright green color, then turned to a red one, then a purple one. Suddenly, there was a strong force that shot all of them back quite a few yards, though they landed on their feet.

Where the scroll was there was now a thick puff of smoke, along with the movement of something. All five of them tensed. As the smoke began to clear, all they could do was stare in disbelief at what was there. Sitting on top of the scroll was not a beast, or anything. No, sitting there starring back at the ninja with a very confused expression was none other than a girl. A teenager at that, with long wavy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing strange looking clothing consisting of some type of blue pants and a pink shirt with a purple heart on it.

Naruto was the first to shake himself out of the shock, and he stood pointing at the girl and started shouting. "HEY! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" As soon as he spoke the girl turned towards him with an expression somewhere between shock and disbelief. She said nothing. The pink haired ninja girl then spoke, getting the attention of the girl, "He asked you a question! Now what is your name?"

They all waited for a response as the girl looked between them all. Finally she settled her gaze upon Tsunade and slowly spoke, as if trying to carefully say the words. "I… don't speak ..this…" was all she could manage, but it did the trick. All of them gasped, minus Naruto, who was confused, and Shikamaru, cause he was just didn't care and was too lazy. Naruto looked at everyone very confused, "What? What's with the gasps?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Jiraiya beat her to it.

"It seems she does not speak our language... though she does seem to know a few words. Interesting…"

* * *

**I am going to be adding more chapters (though to be honest I have no idea when) so I will try to get them soon. And Thanks for reading until this point :D**


End file.
